


What's in a Name

by Poppets



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hunted, Identity, Predator/Prey, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppets/pseuds/Poppets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's in a name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name

It was instinct that drove her to run. Icy coldness sliding down her spine, knowing she was being watched. The feeling that she was prey and something had decided she would be dinner.

She could hear it behind her– it's movements sure over the rough terrain.

She was better trained than this. She shouldn't have let it sneak up on her. She should have stood her ground and fought. She was strong, she had powers, but all she could think was 'run'.

Run. Don't look back. Don't trip. Don't die.

She reached the edge of a clearing and stopped, lungs aching as she tried to draw breath. It was a trap. It was too open.

It had driven her here.

She needed to stay amongst the trees, skirt around the edge of the clearing. The trees were her only protection. It had strength, but she had agility.

A scream froze in her throat as a figure emerged from the shadows, stalking across the clearing.

'Logan?' she whispered, taking a step forward. 'What's going on? You freaked me out.'

He didn't respond.

'Logan?'

He circled her slowly. She tried to move with him, her head spinning as she turned in a circle. Something told her she shouldn't have her back to him. This wasn't right. This wasn't the man she knew.

'Wolverine?'

A feral smile curled his lips.

End.


End file.
